Barbed wire fences are widely used to define boundaries on land areas for the purpose of keeping livestock or other animals inside the fenced-in areas and keeping predatory animals or unauthorized personnel out of the areas. Typically, a barbed wire fence includes multiple vertically-spaced horizontal runs of barbed wire which are supported at spaced intervals by vertical fence posts extending from the ground. Each of the barbed wire segments is attached to each fence post typically using clips which engage the barbed wire and the fence post. Because these clips must be individually inserted in place on the fence posts, construction of a barbed wire fence is a time-consuming and labor-intensive undertaking.